Apocalypse_Messiah
by Vincent da Vamp
Summary: An epic Fantasy story set in a futuristic world.A mix between starcraft,final fantasy,warhammer and DBZ
1. Default Chapter

APOCALYPSE MESSIAH  
  
PART 1:PREPERATION  
  
The man observed his surroundings,his armour creaking and scraping as he raised his binoculars to his hawkish eyes.He was a reasnable hieght,long black hair hung from his thin skull.A white streak ran from his fringe down to his ends.Both his shoulder plates dispayed medals, his chest armour showed no graffeti,sugesting that he was of some importance.  
As he silently tracked the horizon, some soldiers chated amongst themselves. Out of the huddle,one man emerged.An image intensifier covered his left eye, it was not operable,so he was probably using it to hide a scar.He raised his visible eye and said,  
"Commander Kessai?is that you?"  
A silence filled the air as the group eagerly awaited a response.The tall man removed his binoculars,which were seemingly glued to his face a moment before.He turned towards the soldier who had asked him the question.His fringe hid his face.  
"how many of you are there?"  
He got straight to the point,there was no introduction.  
The soldier with one eye's face lit up,he cleared his throught and answered,  
"ahh,maybe 200 sir,but we haven't done a head count since the last attack, are reinforcements comming?"  
Kessai went back to his binoculars,but still replied,  
"It depends........."  
Kessai's eyes looked towards the ground,  
"...Most of Siberous Defense Forces have moved towards the city gates,that is were the emperor believes the enemy will attack"  
Kessai aproached the one eyed man,  
"Is there any other questions?"  
The soldier hesitated before answering,  
"Ah,yes sir,why are you way out here in the badlands?shouldn't you be with Siberous's main forces?"  
Kessai was silent before replying,as he always was,  
"Because I believe the emperor is wrong".  
  
With that,Kessai began to walk towards the huddle.He stoped a few metres away from them.His eyes gleemed in the moon's glow.It was around miday,but the sun seemed to distant for is rays to hit the Earth.He brushed away the thin strand of hair that had fallen over his face.Raising his chin,Kessai began to speak,  
  
"Siberous Exodus is in opreration,In a short time 2000 people will be departing the Earth for a better place.The two spacecraft must leave the Earth without any intefierence from General Khaan's forces.My daughter and my wife are on that ship. I want them out of here safely,and im not letting some dumbass emperor screw it up.  
There is no doubt that the largest army ever seen will be gathered up by khaan to stop Siberous Exodus from leaving the ground.I have managed to pull a few strings and a TITAN will be here soon to back us up."  
The soldiers faces filled with excitement at the mention of a TITAN.  
Kessai continued,  
"Also an army of 10,000 Goliath marines will be ariving shortly.I know you have been fighting for a long time,but if you help me and co-operate I will gaurantee all survivers a seat on Exodus.There are 4 dropships 1km back,when the Exodus ships leave Earth's atmosphere,we will retreat to those dropships.Then we will dock one of the spacecraft and you will all be considered heros.If I am wrong,and Khaan chooses to attack the city gate,lets hope our main forces can hold em off."  
Kessai's face filled with a surge of determination as he spoke,inspiring the tired soldiers.  
"Khaan will be using an energy barrier,so magics useless.Stick to your charge rifles. I'll need a perimiter fence set up,and gather any energy cannons that you can find.Tanks will help.Along the perimiter fence attach some auto-cannons.Whos in charge?"  
A few soldiers pointed towards a mound of bullet-ridden bodies,one soldier murmered an answer,  
"He's somewhere in there".  
Kessai looked towards the ground,his eyes deep with thought.  
"Well whos next in command?"  
The soldiers talked amoungst themselves,a clueless look filled all of there faces.Kessai rubbed his eyes,frustrated and tired he asked again,  
"who?whos next in command?"  
"I am."  
All faces turned towards a figure standing on a piece of charred metal.Kessai squinted,and then spoke,  
"Xybus?Is that you?I thought you were amoungst the main forces?"  
The figure stepped closer,and revealed its features.It was a women,but under the bulk of armour it was hard to tell.She was tall and had a large bust.Her hair was tied back in a pony-tail,it was blue-ish in colour,died.An image was painted on her chestplate.It featured an angel,but it was soaked in blood.Roman numerals were rapped around the wings.She aproached Kessai,she seemed more confident than the other soldiers around him.She then began to answer his question,  
"Yeah,I would've been,but I kicked some asshole Sergent in the balls.Got me demoted.Now I hang around with this bunch.Not much to look at,but i'd trust them more than those Vultures from Siberous's company."  
Xybus circled Kessai as she spoke,there eyes occasionally meeting.  
"Heard your speach,hope your wife and daughter are worth all these mens lives"  
Kessai grinned,grinning didn't suit him.His face then returned to its usuall blankness.He had known Xybus from before.You could tell he held a great deal of respect for her.  
Xybus began to explain the situation and condition of the soldiers,but you could see she was thinking of something else.  
"All our tanks our wasted.Energy cannons are plenty,but ammo is scarce.Almost all of our auto-cannons are smashed and all our medics are dead."  
Xybus continued to give Kessai the bad news.He seemed concerned but still quetly confident.Kessai thought for a moment,then interupted Xybus,  
"Any Neon magic?We could get around Khaan's magic barrier that way"  
Xybus looked up at Kessai and then answered excitingly,  
"Actually,yes.Im pretty sure we have about 10 of them.Should be enough to hold off his forces until the marines arrive".  
Kessai,glanced at Xybus before turning to the soldiers,  
"Allright,lets get this show on the road!" 


	2. Chapter 2-The battle begins

PART 2:THE BATTLE BEGINS  
  
A cold breeze filled the air.Night was falling.Which caused new problems since Night Vision equipment was scarce.There was no sign of the TITAN or any Goliath marines.Kessai was beginning to worry.All the soldiers stood in thier positions. Some chewed on gum,others chose a cigarette to pass the time.It was silent for miles,except the occasional moans of pain comming from the medical tent.Xybus and Kessai continued to work at powering the Neon magic.An extreme amount of electricity was needed to summon it.  
Kessai signaled for Xybus to continue working on the Magic while he searched for higher ground.He was curious to the location of the TITAN.There was only one hour untill the launch and he suspected Khaan would be aproaching soon.  
He raised his com-link to his ear and dialed up the TITAN.  
"Where are you guys?You should have been here a while ago,whats your E.T.A?"  
Kessai shouted over the static.He recieved a muffled response,  
"E.T.A 20 minutes,we ran into some trouble,but its over.It must of been a stray squad."  
Very rarely did Kessai's face show emotion,but a slight hint of relief came through the cold exterior.He shouted into the device again,  
"What about the Goliath marines? they still coming?"  
Again a muffled voice floated back,  
"Far as I can tell,most of 'em are comming,there just ahead of us.Should be there in 10-15 minutes.'Till then, hold on to yer butts!"  
Kessai replied with a 'See you soon' and packed his com-link back into his backpack.He headed back towards Xybus,fairly confident that everything was going smoothly.Xybus started to speak,  
"ahhh,gahh, oh shit,I think im hi............"  
Coughing and spitting she dropped to the floor,blood spewing from her mouth. Kessai lent down,not sure what was happening.Xybus looked up towards him and touched his face,leaving blood smeared on his face.Her eyes rolled back into her skull.Kessai shook her furiosly.Other soldiers came to investigate.Kessai warned them back before screaming out,  
"SNIPER!!!! get in cover!!!!!"  
He dragged Xybus's already lifeless corpse behind a rock formation.He held her closely to him,a tear streaming down his cheek.He sat for several long minutes holding her cold body.A voice screamed out,  
"Commander Kessai, There coming!"  
Kessai wiped the tears from his eyes and left Xybus's body.He ran towards the soldier who had called him out.Despite the snipers presence he stayed clearly visible.He took out his binoculars,attached them to his eyes and followed the soldiers hand.  
  
First only a few hundred men were visible on the horizon.They were ruff looking. Dirty.No uniform was present.But weapons were clearly visible.Then more started to appear.Hordes of men.A sea was slowely creeping over the hill.Single men were no longer visible.It was just a carpet,a black carpet.Following the troops were a line of heavily armoured tanks.Mechs walked amoungst the men.Assault ships hovered above the horizon.This was it,this was khaan's army.  
Kessai ran over to the Neon magic,it was fully charged.He stored it in his charge rifle and walked over behind some cover and took aim.  
"Get those cannons ready!"  
Kessai screamed.  
"Yes sir"  
Movement covered the camp.He continued to bark orders until his throught was sore.  
Khaan's troops progressed ever closer.Kessai looked for weak spots in the enemy's line.But it was so thick that he couldn't find one.He then muttered to himself,  
"Were screwed."  
The booming of the thousands of marching feet drew closer and louder.The clump of the mechs' wieght could clearly be heard.Tanks rumbled in the back ground. Anxiety fell over the awaiting soldiers,some putting out cigarettes and others spitting there gum.The blood on Kessai's face began to dry,constantly reminding him of Xybus.He couldn't think of her now,there was a more pressing situation in need of consideration.The ememy was now within 200 meters of the first perimeter fence. The auto-cannons locked on target.They began firing.Bullets wizzed past enemy soldiers,tearing through the lines.As soon as one fell another would replace it.The roaring of the cannons deffened the enemy's march.Blood spat everywhere as they fell one by one.If this was a different army,there losses would be severe.But it was merely scratches on the surface.The drone of the cannons continued and the enemies continued to fall.But the cannons efforts seem usless.  
Eventually the cannons stopped.Khaans men also stopped.One in the centre stepped out ahead of the line.He had rotten teeth,and his face was mauled with scars.  
Silence filled the air.Kessai stood up and screamed to his men,  
"OPEN FIRE!"  
In the same instant the single man standing in the front line raised his sword and shouted,  
"CHARGE!"  
Kessai's men fired there weapons,shreding through the advancing men.A hail of bullets returned,killing some of Kessai's soldiers.Gunfire roared.The energy cannons fired into the horde,several large explosions ripped through the frontline. Bodies flew into the sky,spraying the air with blood.The enemy charged right into the mine-field.They might have been numerous.But they were'nt to smart.The explosions from the mines mixed with the blasts from the energy cannons,creating a firery mess that left many of the enemies lines in pieces and burning.The flames caught some of khaans tanks,hitting thier fuel canisters.A chain reaction spread between the aligned tanks.At least 12 tanks were taken out in a series of simutanious explosions.The enemy still pressed on.  
A small amount of khaan's men made it passed the mine-field,but were met buy a barrage of gunfire.Enemy tanks fired back.Large emplacements were destroyed taking Kessai's soldiers with it.  
The sky filled with smoke as the battle raged on.Khaan's forces had been devestated,but he had constant rienforcements.Assault ships flew over head. Heading for the city.There was no time to worry about them.Hopefully the cites defenses would hold them off.  
Kessai loaded up the magic in his charge rifle,aimed it into the centre of khaan's horde.Then fired.A stream of electricity spat out of his rifle.A large crack was heard when the charge hit the ground.A large beam shot into the sky,then,a blinding light streamed out.Kessai covered his eyes.The shockwave hit.Kessai was knocked off his feet.Looking up,a large cloud filled the sky.A crater stood were an army once was.Kessai couldn't believe his eyes.There was no way Neon magic was that powerful.The end of his gun had melted away.Confused and dazed,Kessai stood up.All he could see was scorched bodies.Thousands of them.The remainder of Khaan's army,stood in shock,all gunfire stopped.The Neon magic couldn't have done that.Kessai struggled to comprihiend what had just happened.  
He stumbled forward,rubbing his eyes.A strange ambient sound filled the air.It got very cold quickly,kessai fell to the ground.Every muscle in his body clenched with pain.His eyes closed shut.Silence.  
  
He awoke in a strange place.There were no walls,no ceiling,no horizon and no ground.All there was was black.He shot up.Breathing heavily he looked around.  
In the distance a figure appeared.It was walking towards him.It was large and human like.Kessai squinted to see who it was.It was walking,but approaching at running pace.The facial features came into focuss.  
Its eyes had no pupils and its mouth had rows of jagged sharp teeth.But it was human.Despite all its deformities it was human.It stood infront of kessai,and stared into his eyes.kessai fell back,but his gaze never left that of the stranger's.Kessai reached for his side-arm,but it wasn't there.  
In a flash,the creature grabbed Kessai's neck,and raised him up off the ground.It opened its mouth and began to speak,  
"In a future far from this present,there will be a battle.Not between armies.But between gods.You will be one of those gods.Prepare yourself.One god will bring the Apocalypse,you must be the Messiah."  
The creature loosened its grip.Kessai fell to the floor.He lay for hours,in the abyss. Unable to move,then his eyes closed shut.  



	3. Chapter 3-The escape

PART 3 THE ESCAPE  
  
"Sir!Sir! wake up sir!c'mon!we've gotta get out of here!we gotta get to the dropships!"  
Kessai opened his eye's to see a soldier screaming at him.He stumbled to his feet and began running alongside a group of his soldiers,bullets whized past his shoulders,and men beside him fell to the ground.He continued to follow the man in front of him.The 4 dropships came into view.As he got closer another figure came into focus,a man.He had armour resembling that of a Siberous soldier,but it was different in colour.His hair was blonde,it was tattered and uncombed.As Kessai drew closer to the figure its eyes came into view.They had no pupils.  
  
Kessai stopped in his tracks,he stood,terrified.Kessai had never felt fear before. His training made sure of that.But this man filled him with it.The other soldier continued to run towards the dropships,ignoring the man.But as the soldier ran by, the familiar figure drew a large axe from his back.He swung at the fleeing soldier.It hit his back with a thwaking noise and cut him in two.The lower half caught on fire and turned to ash,while the top half hit the ground.  
Blood soaked,Kessai stood up. He picked up a sword off the ground.Then walked towards the devilish figure.  
In the distance he saw the Exodus ships hovering into space,he was filled with relief.He had succeded.  
The figure grinned,revealing its sharp teeth.It looked up towards the ships which were aproaching space.It raised its hand towards the them.Electrical sparks started to come from its finger tips,a blue ball of energy formed at the end of its arm.  
It creaked its arm forward,and then launched the ball directley at one of the ships. Not taking its eyes off Kessai for a moment.  
The ball hurtled towards one of the ships.Kessai's eyes opened wide with terror,before being filled with light.As the light dimmed he could see one of the ships was on fire and falling towards the ground.Each ship was fitted with over 700,000 Neon generators,an explosion would be catastrophic.  
It began to sink in,Kessai wondered wether his family was onboard that ship.He then looked at the figure,it was still grinning.Kessai no longer felt fear.But anger.He grabbed a rifle,with a metal clinking sound he loaded it.Then fired.He clenched the trigger so hard it seemed as though he would break the gun.Bullet after bullet flew at the figure,shell after shell hit the floor.  
After what seemed like a lifetime,the clip ran out.Smoke oozed from the end of the gun.Kessai took his eye away from the scope.Dread filled him.  
  
The figure still stood, grinning.  
  
Shocked,Kessai reloaded.Hoping in someway that he had missed.He went to fire.but the grinning figure swung its arm,sending the rifle flying into the air.Confused, Kessai ran towards the dropships,loosing sight of the man.He aproached the step ladder of the dropship.Exhausted,he climbed the ladder,slid open the hatch and climbed in.In the distance the burning Exodus ship drew closer to the ground.Kessai went straight to the controls.The keyboards lit up,it had been a while since he had flew one of these.But he had no choice.He mashed in the launch preperations and nessecary data.Then turned on the thrusters.The ship took off.He steadied it.Then pointed it towards the remaining Exodus ship.He powered up the boosters.Then engaged.  
The ship left the ground at extreme speed,getting ever closer to Earth's atmosphere.The ship burned red as he made his way into outerspace.The keyboard sparked and lit on fire.Kessai grabbed an enstinguisher and put out the blaze,but the control systems and com-links were burned beyond use.  
He looked behind him as Earth shrunk smaller and smaller.For a brief moment, there was calm.  
  
Then the fallen Exodus hit the Earth.  
  
Kessai was flung forward,hitting his head on the keyboards.He lay unconscious,as Earth turned into asteroids he drifted silently into the depths of space.  



	4. Chapter 4-A new beggining

PART 4 A NEW BEGGINING  
  
The lone object floated through space.Untouched by wars or conflict.In the farthest possible place from reality.Planet after planet went by.A ballet of comets and stars danced around the pod.Out of place,it was slowely adapting to its strange surroundings.  
Further into the pod,a man lay,asleep.A confused and violent past lay behind him.But an almost certain destiny lay infront of him.  
A second vessel approached.Dwarfing the pod.Red scanning lasers flooded over the once lonely pod.Feeding information on the pods size,wether it contained life and its make.The scanners pulled back.A docking arm then creaked towards the pod,clumping shut.It dragged the shrinking craft into it's bulk.Consuming it.  
Inside was an array of lights and machines,some scanning the pod for more information.Others decontaminating it.With a clump the pod was secured into the dock.Jets of steam shot out as the pods door opened.  
A machine slowely crept in.Scanning the pod further.When it picked up on the sleeping man.A flurecent light lit him up and a gun turret shot out.Still scanning,the turret stayed fixed on the man.With a biping noise the machine had finished.It retreated back out of the pod.Then voices were heard.Human voices.Something the pod hadn't heard in a while.  
Several figures became visible in the mist that the docking process had created. One aproached the sleeping man.He removed his helmet,the air inside was released.He began to speak,  
"Looks like we got ourselves a live one,lets get him to the med labs."  
  
Kessai opened his eyes.Once again confused by his surroundings.Wiping his eyes he looked around.It resembled a hospital.But it had a Televison set.That was strange.There hadn't been television prodcast since before the war.He wondered what year it was.Was the war over?He tried to remember what he could,but struggled to retrieve any definate memories, just sleep.A long sleep.  
There was a rush of air as a door slid open at the end of the room.A women walked in.She was tall,she had a lab coat on,but it was tied with a belt.Possibly an attempt to look more fashionable.She had black hair tied in a bun.She looked at Kessai,smiled and said,  
"Wakey,wakey sleepy-head,how you feeling?"  
She sat down next to him and joted something into a computerised notpad.Then her eyes went back to Kessai,  
"There's been a lot of talk about you,the proffeser is extremely exited.The defense forces are sceptical,but they'll lighten up.Personally,I just think your cute,"  
She gigled to herself,then waited for a response from Kessai.Kessai cleared his throught,and began to speak,  
"Where am I?"  
He hadn't spoken in so long it almost hurt his throught.The woman answered,again with a smile,  
"Your on Exodus 2,right now your in the medical facility,but I hope you will see the more pleasant sights this place has to show you,"  
Kessai was shocked,but didn't have the energy to show it in an expression.He became increasingly curious.But the women had some questions for him,  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
She was more serious now.Kessai hesitated then answered,  
"Um,It was just before Exodus took off..."  
He was cut off,a shocked expression filled her face.  
"What?That,that was over 200 years ago,"  
A horrible feeling filled Kessai,he struggled to take in what she had just said.It couldn't be possible.That would mean,that everyone he knew,was gone.He had outlived them all.Including his own family.His blank face was broken by a single tear that rolled down his cheek.He wiped it away as quickly as it had appeared.The woman let off a half-smile and said,  
"I'll leave you alone to think stuff over,"  
Kessai looked up at her,  
"No,dont,I've been thinking about things for to long,I dont want to be alone with my mind anymore.Show me around Exodus 2.Um,what was you name again?"  
The woman stood up and gave her hand to Kessai's,as they shook hands she said,  
"My names Vantass,you can call me Van for short.Im the Queen of Siberous,but I dont like the whole roalty thing.Im more interested in science and medicine.My father,Teek,is the proffeser here on Exodus."  
They parted hands.Kessai removed the duna and stood up,his legs were weak.So Vantass helped him along.She began explaining more about the 200 years that Kessai had missed.As Kessai was led through the hospital,he looked out one of the windows into space.Outside space ships flew everywhere.An entire highway of different crafts zipped by the windows.Docking stations hovered in between, busy as bees.Ships were docking and leaving.Vantass looked towards Kessai,  
"Amazing isn't?The human race has come a long way."  
As they continued down the corridors hovering robots flew by.The place was busy with life.Every where you turned,lights blinked,people were moving on artificial walkways.It was wonderous.Kessai's eyes lit up.Vantass smiled and said,  
"You think thats cool?I'll show you to the viewing platform."  
As Vantass showed Kessai to the viewing platform,he was constantly kept busy with all the futuristic wonders that flew by.Occasionally strange creatures would step off the dock and converse with uniformed personel.Something hit Kessai's leg,he looked down to see a small robot look up to him and shake its fist.It then scurried off in another direction.  
Vantass led him up a set of steps.  
"This way cutie,"  
She said signaling him with her arm.Kessai struggled to the top,breathing heavly he looked up.  
  
An entire City stood infront of him.Train systems weaved there way through scyscrapers.Green parks could be seen amounst the buildings.Little car-like hover craft buzzed everywhere,honking and skidding as they went from place to place. People could be seen on sidewalks and on platforms that connected the tall buildings.Vines and greens covered some buildings.It must have been at least 2km in diameter.Kessai stood speachless,Vantass lent against the rail and said,  
"Beautiful isn't it?It took 57 years to build.Were still adding more.We have a population of over 6000.We get the energy to run everything from a new kind of magic.It provides all the chemicals nessecary for us to live.There are 2 main power generators,energy is free also.We have 10 malls,my favourite part of the City.The bridge is up there on your left,we have over 300 personel piloting and keeping this thing afloat.The city is named Rido.After you,Kessai Rido."  
Kessai looked at her,stunned.  
"Me?Why is it named after me?"  
Kessai eagerly awaited an answer.  
"If It weren't for you and your men,200 years ago we would have been finished. Khaan would have destroyed both Exodus' if you hadn't held off his army.When Exodus 1 crashed,It split the Earths core,resulting in it being compleletly destroyed.Now we are all thats left of mankind.We've been floating around for ages trying to find a suitable planet to inhabit,but there not that easy to find."  
Kessai looked around,with a sense of pride.But he then realised who the white eyed man was.It was khaan.He had never seen him.Only heard about his imense power. That must of been him that fired the bolt at Exodus 1.Kessai hurried with the next question,  
"Is Khaan still alive?"  
Vantass thought for a moment and then spoke,  
"We dont know,we believe he was killed when Earth was destroyed.He hasn't attacked us,so we believe he died."  
Kessai was relieved.But still had a feeling Khaan wasn't dead.Kessai continued to stare at the wonderous city.It reminded him of Siberous City.But for some reason Siberous seemed more beautiful to him.Possibly because thats were his family lived and where he trained when he was young.  
"C'mon,I'll take you too see my father.He is eager to meet you.We have some questions on how you managed to live for 200 years with no hyper-sleep equipment."  
  
After proceding through some doors and elevators Vantass led Kessai to a man who was hard at work.He was a small man with grey hair.He also wore a lab coat,but his was covered in oil spills and other substances.He looked up at Kessai.Peering through his glasses.  
"Kessai Rido?Its really you!"  
The man spat when he talked,his teeth weren't clean.He had hair growing out of his nose and ears.He put down a tool that he was using and walked closer to Kessai.  
"I must introduce myself,im Grason Teek.Vantass' father."--  
Garson wiped his hand on his lab coat and shook Kessai's.He fitted the typical cleche of a proffeser.It was very odd.He was jittery,brinking on excentric.He was cleary exited of Kessai's pressance but tried to hide the fact.He turned away from Kessai and walked over towards a control panel.He exchanged words with another person in a lab coat and then turned back to Kessai,  
"I think you will be quite impressed by this Mr.Rido,its right up your alley."  
Curious,Kessai observed the little man as he hurried from contol panel to control panel,mashing keys excitingly.After he pushed a large red switch he looked towards kessai,  
"Have a look at this,"  



End file.
